


Edge of a Knife

by SaintRose



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Gags, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintRose/pseuds/SaintRose
Summary: Anti decides he needs to force Dark back into his place.





	Edge of a Knife

‘Don’t close your eyes. I want you to see the blade touch your skin. I want you to know the _exact_ moment the blood begins to leave your body. I want you to see that the _almighty_ Darkiplier bleeds like everyone else...and hopefully he’s a _real_ bleeder.’

The room crackled and distorted like an old radio, the air thick with the sound of feedback and the crunch of static. The man strapped to the table looked away defiantly, a small smirk as he did so; the creature holding the knife just grinned back, each tooth ending in a dangerous point. He pulled the shiny blade down across the pale skin, leaving a long crimson gash running from the center of Dark’s sternum to just above his belly button. Blood began to seep out of the edges of the wound - not enough to flow freely, but just enough to pool lightly against the skin.

Anti giggled as he watched the blood trickle down his knife, staining the titanium. ‘Well, this is _certainly_ an improvement on your looks.’

Dark snarled, bearing his teeth in what was an attempt to seem threatening, but instead only made the other being laugh, the air distorting around them once more.

‘Aww, look at you! You actually think you’re intimidating - how _cute_.’

Dark growled again before spitting at Anti, his saliva leaving a damp spot on Anti’s black t-shirt. The creature’s eyes went black and he turned around quickly, reaching for the metal mouth bit he had laid out on a small wheeled tray. He placed his knife down on the tray and pried Dark’s mouth open, slamming the bit in without an ounce of kindness and securing it tightly behind his head.

‘This could have went _so_ much better, Darky... You could have just laid there and accepted the fun we’re having, but - as always - your ego had to get in the way and now look at you. Such a demeaning look for such a _powerful being_.’

Anti cocked his head, admiring his work for a moment before retrieving his knife again. He placed the tip once more against Dark’s chest, letting the point press into his collarbone with just enough pressure to cause the other being to wince. Anti smirked and pressed harder, pushing through a layer of skin and letting the puncture wound fill with blood. He used the tip of the knife to push the blood out and trail it down the man’s chest, leaving a line of blood diagonal to the cut from before.

Anti hummed quietly to himself as he played with the trail of blood, glancing up to see Dark watching him; the pathetic man still was trying to appear tough, still trying to pretend _he_ was in control. Anti picked the knife up and brought the blade flush against Dark’s cheek, watching as the others beings eye’s became wide with a hint of panic.

‘Ah, so _this_ is what you don’t want me to touch, eh? Too worried about your looks to even care about what’s hidden by that _stupid_ suit. You’re even more pathetic than I thought you were,’ Anti mused with a grin. ‘Well, don’t you fucking worry, Dark, I’ll make sure _everyone_ knows who's _really_ in control.’

With that, Anti cut a long down Dark’s cheek, all the way across his jaw, and ending dangerously close to his neck; this time the cut was much deeper and it instantly began to bleed. Anti smirked, used the flat of the knife to smear the bright red blood across Dark’s entire torso. Anti stood back to admire his work, crossing his arms over his chest with his knife still in hand. Dark squirmed under the binds, his wrists rubbed raw from pulling against the heavy metal restraints and the drool dripping from the bit mixed with the blood on his chin.

‘You know what, Dark? If you weren’t such a _disgusting_ low life, I think you’d actually look half decent like this.’ The demon scanned over the other being’s body, thinking to himself. ‘Now, now...where to cut next?’

Anti tsked to himself, picking up a soft cloth and cleaning the blade slowly. He threw the stained rag at Dark, hitting him in the face before falling to the floor with a wet slap. Anti moved closer again and pulled the hem of the tailored suit away from Dark’s bound ankle. In one quick motion, he pulled the blade up along the seam, completely shredding the pant leg in two. He moved swiftly around the table to do the same to the other pant leg before bringing his knife up to Dark’s belt loops, slowly pushing the knife through them and watching the little rectangles of fabric fluttering to the floor with each cut. He shifted his attention to the button of Dark’s pants, not bothering to be civil and instead cutting a triangle around the zipper. With a flourish, Anti pulled at the little that remained of Dark’s dress pants, watching them fall apart in his hands to leave the other man in nothing but his briefs.

The demon let out a long, cruel laugh. ‘For someone who acts like they have everything, you sure don’t have anything to show for it, do you?’ Anti crumpled up the material and tossed it into a corner, watching Dark close his eyes and turn his head away. ‘Aww, did I strike a nerve? Is the great and _powerful_ daddy dom extraordinaire actually nothing but a _pathetic_ waste of space with no confidence? Now this...I _really_ like this...’

Anti looked at his reflection in the knife, moving his hair out the way calmly while ignoring the man bleeding in front of him. After a moment, he let out a small sigh and placed a hand on his hip, the other twirling the knife in his fingers before placing the blade onto the inside of Dark’s thigh.

‘Did you know there is a major artery here? Did you know with just one _simple_ swipe of this knife, you could bleed out completely?’

Dark shook his head quickly, his eyes trained on the knife, the clean parts of his face flushed. Anti glanced up, his eyes searching along the other being’s body until he noticed the tightness pressing against Dark’s underpants. Anti let out a loud high pitched laugh, his body actually vibrating.

‘You’re _such_ a sick fuck! You’re actually fucking turned on by this? I could end your miserable existence in moments, without even breaking a sweat.’ Anti sneered, running his tongue over the sharp points of his front teeth. ‘You are _too_ easy, you know that right? You pretend to be a big _bad_ man, but you’re _nothing_ , Damien, you’re fucking _nothing_.’

The man on the table winced again, a tear running down his bloody cheek. Anti watched it travel downwards, leaving a wet trail, before he gathered the tear onto the tip of his blade. He examined it for moment before darting his tongue out to lick it, the taste of salt and metal satisfying. In the blink of an eye, he slashed downwards, the blade ripping the skin along the top of Dark’s thigh.

The other being began to shake, his body weakening from the blood loss. Dark felt himself start to dip in and out of consciousness, squeezing his eyes closed tighter as Anti pushed the flat of his knife against his erection, his briefs soaked with blood, sweat, and precome. Dark opened his eyes and tried to focus them on the demon standing in front of him, his outline fuzzy and dark.

"My, my… You sure have made a mess, Darky. Honestly, I bet you'd come just from me standing here holding a knife to you. Should we try?’

Dark turned his head away, the motion making the room spin. He was going to hold onto the little control he had for as long as he could.

Anti hummed to himself as he cut Dark's briefs off his body, his cock hard and heavy against his blood soaked body. He moved the tip of the knife so it just barely grazed the head of his cock.

'Now, is it this that gets you off? Or is it me?’ Anti asked, using his free hand to run it down his body, stopping to grip his own cock and lick his lips.

Dark felt his face get hot as Anti laughed, the room crackling louder as he stepped towards the head of the table, putting himself inches away from Dark's face.

'Well, it looks like I have my answer.'

He ran the knife down Dark’s cock, mimicking a very light stroking motion and watching Dark struggle not to squirm.

'You'd love this, wouldn't you? Me getting you off, maybe even fucking you...not that you're at _all_ worthy of my cock, you pathetic little slut.

Dark's breathing quickened, feeling his body losing what little control he had left. Anti moved the knife closer, the tip now digging gently along Dark's hardness.

'I bet you're good at begging for it, though. I bet dirt like you knows _exactly_ how to get on your knees without question. I think I'd like to see that one day. You groveling in front of me, begging for my cock in your pathetic mouth, gagging on it until you can’t breathe.’

Dark's body began to shake again, tears running down his cheek as he came all over his chest and Anti's knife. Anti scoffed and pulled out the bit in Dark's mouth, quickly bringing the knife to his drool-coated lips and forcing him to lick away the come and blood.

'You better clean it real good, or you'll be tasting more metal. Don’t think for even a _second_ I wouldn’t fuck your throat with this if you fuck up.'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @ corruptedtrashbin if you wanna chat!


End file.
